Ideas For HSE and HSW
Welcome to the Hungry Shark Wiki Ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution that they would like to see added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission! Just some additions and gameplay changes * Evil Mako and Tiger Sharks * Squids/Octopus that only Great White and above can eat. (Found in the deppest parts of the ocean) * A shark detecting map (Reveals every location for any great white, megalodeon, and big daddy currently on the map) * Lower the Migration Annihilator Mission Shell so players without the jetpack can access it * Big Daddy can eat Mini Subs once taken down, harpoons, toxic barrels, volcanic jets, and helicopters and bad santa sleighs by just touching them * Reduce collision of every rock and reef to prevent big sharks from being stuck * Return Big Daddy to its original size * Right side of the map is a little less dangerous * Dolphins, Seaweed, Lifeguards, Lifeguard Towers, Eels * Zoom out on the default camera slightly * HDA slightly reduced * Hard to Reach treasure chests with big rewards when found * Reduce prices of items requiring gems to purchase * Bonus based off of points (ex. 1 coin for every 1,000 points and 1 gem for every 1,000,000 points) * Slightly bigger map and also a bit more decoration like some trees in the background of the land areas. * New types of fish and hazards like bigger submarines with different colors, orcas and whales or similar * One side of the map will loop you to the other side of the map to make the world feel bigger * Reduce the size of the black giant crab or make the crab lair bigger in height to complete the mission crab surprise easier Toxic Shark (Idea)-There should be a Toxic Shark in the top secret lab and it should eat anything except mini-sub and death mines Slime Shark (by Mystik) This should probably be a Reef Shark that is surrounded by green goo. The description should be something like "Through intense experiments, this Reef Shark developed psychokinesis!" and have the power to slow down time when it boosts. It should grow in a new way by eating Toxic Barrels or eating as regular and gaining a small meat chunk in the slime for each fish it eats. I think it should also shrink as it loses health because it would lose slime, and have a maximum size between the Megalodon and Big Daddy. I think the diet should be similar to, if not exactly the same as, the Big Daddy's. As for the price, it should be on the same scale as Megalodon to Robo Shark, but to the Big Daddy. The scale is time 3.6, putting the Slime Shark at 900,000. If it's easier, I would even be satisfied if you took a ghostly approach to it instead of psychokinesis. After all, you have already made an electric eel(Electro Shark), alien(Ice Shark), robot(Robo Shark), and dinosaur(Big Daddy), so would either of these stand out all that much? Thanks, this would really mean a lot to me. I've always wanted an idea of mine in a game. ehe,,By a player of Hungry Shark Evolution i hope mutant shark appear in the lad (it can be a Megalodon ) and it can spray laser on its eye !!!!! i think it can be 25m , if it was too big it need a bigger ocean !!! A Bigger ocean and A shark can eat Big daddy ( not too big ) cretoxyrhina hope can have a bigger map and have some shark can eat Big daddy in one bit.....and have a whale but it really need a bigger ocean ....plsssssssssss Some Ideas By Arya Drottningu i agree with many of the ideas like the giant squid and larger maps, I think we definetly need a bigger map/ more areas and also more creatures like the squid and life guards, there should also be small weak currents going through open sea areas that can have schools off fish or turtles in them. I also agree with the sewer idea below but maybe just one sewer and it leads to a new part of ocean. (It would be cool if this other ocean was themed a bit differently with different fish and less of the normal fish) it would be great if you could incorporate some of these things ideas into the game, I understand if it is to hard to do this but I would stil apresiate it if you tried. A lot of ideas by Guest -Storm Sea (area) If you find a sign ,,Storm Sea", swimm right. This will be a black sea, and if you will sail to the bottom, you will find the Kraken. You have to bite him all of the tentacles and then bite him in the eye, then he will die. -New sharks: Rasps Coati -New enemies: Police (they will shoot at you) Soldiers & tanks (tank can be the boss) Big Subs (maybe boss, it will be the boss of the Mini Subs) Police boats and pontoons (with rifles) Military copter (with minigun, boss maybe) Minigun Soldier (boss, he will stay on the military truck and shoot at you) Mutant (Big Daddy, Megalodon and Giant Crab hybrid, it will lives in Abandoned Lab area, boss best boss in whole game) Giant Anaconda (boss) UFO (boss maybe, you have to hit it in the dome) Crocodiles (in sewers) I'll add more enemies. Please, make a lot of new areas!!! New ,,Food": Civilians A lots of breeds of dogs Cats More birds (Pigeons or sparrows maybe?) A LOT OF CARS!!! Lifesavers I'll add more ,,food" CITY!!! Please FGOL, add some of my ideas to the game! Thanks. :-) Bat, ship may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. may have various powerful weapons including torpedos, mines, cannons, harpoon guns, and depth charges. As well, battleships cannot be destroyed unless you take out the engine, which is heavily guarded. In addition, battleships might have caged enemy sharks that attack you when released. Battleships will award 4-10 gems, as well as unlock a new shark. Cool. Prehistoric Pack by 5.246.124.67 As a few sharks are based on prehistoric real life fish(Electro shark, Megalodon,Big daddy) they should have their own map and a few more sharks, for $0.99 or for free if you get a score of 1,000,000. Also even if your high score is higher or exactly 1,000,000, you still need to get a score of 1,000,000. The map itself is a large ocean, with a few islands. The real attraction is all the people have been replaced by giant dinosaurs, with a danger rating of high! There are more enemies, such as Livyatan, the giant sperm whale. The ocean is as deep as the kempy cave's depth, and there is a larger chance of spawning more dangerous enemies, like enemy megalodon. Disable focussing on boats etc., progress should be transferable It should be possible to disable it in the options that the screen focusses on a boat or paraglider when they come nearby because it is more a distraction than useful. E.G. my screen was focussing on a submarine and because of this I couldn´t see a mine nearby so my shark died because it touched the mine as I didn´t see it. And at last make it possible to save the progress to other devices! I don´t see the reason why this is not possible. There are already savestats over the net to download but I can´t transfer my own savestats from my tablet to my mobile or vice versa. It don´t has to be via cloud, should be enough to make it possible to copy the savestats from one device to another via normal file transfer. More big updates by Ijanpowa & Tondeknoi There should be updates piranhas, New islands/Bigger maps/Cities, Deep water (Up to 300+ deep), Giant squid (Octodod), Whales, More bosses in the City Sewer (Like Crocs or something), And manymore, the Movies Creatures! Starring. Sharktopus, Piranhaconda, Kulev Serpent, Razortooth Eel, Sand Sharks, Two-Headed Sharks, Ghost Shark, Mega Piranha, Sharknado, Prehistoric Piranha, Giant fish alien, Dinosharks, Dinocroc, Supercator, Mega Python, Gatoroid, and Crocosaurus with 8 new location and maps added include. Jungle, forest, woods, rivers, lake, swamp, pool, and aquariums. also new enemy and bosses added featuring. orca, dolphin, beluga whale, sperm whale, blue whale, giant octopus, and giant kraken. Coming Update Soon in 2015 for iOS and Android, BIG THANK YOU FGOL . 3297216-0081324047-vlcsn.png|Two-Headed Sharks ghost-shark-swimming-onto-syfy-next-month.jpg|Ghost Sharks 224AITHpodcast2.jpg|Sand Sharks CRvG5.jpg|Mega Python & Gatoroid mega_shart_vs_crocosauraus_img13.jpg|Crocosaurus dinocrocvssupergator-07.jpg|Dinocroc & Supergator megapiranha.jpg|Mega Piranha Piranhaconda.png|Piranhaconda Lockjaw mb01.jpg|Kulev Serpent Derp derp derp derp derp.png|Dinosharks 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg|Razortooth Eels sharktopus04.jpg|Sharktopus frankenfish_640x360.jpg|Frankenfish sharknado.png|Sharknado Piranha-3D1.jpg|Prehistoric Piranha (Piranha 3D & 3DD) MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg|Giant fish alien (Men In Black 3) Piranhas by Anonymous This game really needs some piranhas. It could attach to you like the seal pup, travels in schools, and could eat small fish. If you eat the whole school it would occasionally give you a gem. Bigger or more maps by BaconMan1234 Exploring is one of if not the best aspect of the game so i think there should be some more maps or expand the current one. A tropical theme or deep sea theme would be very cool for a new map. I understand how long it would take to develop such a thing if its possible, depending on how the game is programmed, but it would definitely be worth it. Thank you FGOL. Stonefish and Hagfish by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Stonefish and Hagfish as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. Stonefish live on sea beds and when your shark makes direct contact with it, it will be stung and will take huge amounts of damage. When your shark eats a Hagfish, it will become poisoned and lots of slime will appear for a few seconds. Please add this to the game, Future Games Of London. Thank you. Coin Bonus Based On Score by BaconMan1234 I think you should receive extra coins at the end of a game based on how many points you earned during it. It could be 1 coin every 1,000 points/10,000 points/100,000 points or anything! Just a bonus to make earning points worthwhile. I agree Giant Squid by Adrian.tran1 The game should have Giant Squid as enemies in Hungry Shark Evolution. They roam the deepest parts of the oceans and deal extremely high damage. If your shark makes contact with them, it wraps its tentacles around your shark, dealing a lot of damage. You can only eat Giant Squid by boosting at their heads. Fire Shark by There should be a fire shark that cooks your enemies and gives you 25% health NOTE: This is 80.6.237.207's idea but he shared this idea in the Top Secret Lab comments section. Larger Maps by Vork7 After big daddy was released, I figured that we really need more space for him to get around in. It'd be a great addition, and it would make it even more scary to get around. Also make a depth that the GW can't get to without pressure damage. That would be SICK! Several Ideas by There should be: a mariana trench area that is super deep More sunken objects Bigger daily bonuses e.g. 6th to 10th day all give gems Enemy mako and tiger Enemy special lab sharks Lemon shark Bull shark Goblin shark Killer whales Sea snakes Liopleurodon A more destructible environment NOTE: also shared his idea on the ideas page. Gem rush by I think you should add Gem rush so every fish turn into gemfish but only lasted for 15 seconds To add a bit more detail to your idea, maybe it should be every tenth Gold Rush is a Gem Rush, and only ten percent of the fish should grant gems. That would be too easy More sharks by More sharks like bull and my fave goblin shark shark and nurse shark and maybe mini games and multiplayer worldwide and with friends they added multiplayer for samsung already cause i was getting it on a samsung and saw a multiplayer button Idea by add coast guard boats and new maps Idea by More sharks. I want to be a bull shark so I can go into rivers. More food like octopus, lobsters, and dolphins. More enemies like killer whale, and giant squid. More Threats by I think their should be way more threats like killer whale, giant squid, and saltwater crocodiles. And there should also be seals, I mean it's their favorite food. More bosses by Vork7 Maybe you could make the angler lair or the kempy cave a tunnel to a secret location, or maybe a sewer boss fight. Something by TheDarknessKnightAlt1 Add a Gigalodon boss, It uses his boost and bites to get you, and to Kill, Boost in his nose Also, if you know the game "Feeding Frenzy 2" The Alien fish should be added Too. Missions for secret lab sharks by Vork7 If you have completed all 54 of the standard shark missions, it can get boring. If there were missions for the Robo Shark Ice Shark and the Electro Shark, then the game would ba a lot more fun, especially for people who have the Megalodon‼ Things By Guest What about a saw shark? they can do extra damage and have special missions. maybe add some more prey, like an enemy octopus, as said. and YES A GIANT SQUID! sunken items like a mini dolphin statue should be added for more fun. Balancing all of the sharks so they have different strong points, while not being 100% strong than the sharks before them would present new challenges moving forward. Making the Mako shark the fastest, but giving it a weaker bite for example. Also one I have read on here a lot so far is expanding the non-secret lab sharks would be cool. Adding a goblin shark which cannot go above a certain depth, in contrast to the current sharks would be a different way to play. Whale and dolphin enemies would also add another dimension. Also fish that give you a power bonus would be a great one, like if you eat an angel fish you get a temp immunity to jelly stings, etc. Kind of like getting a gold star or mushroom in Mario. Even having a fish where you get to go super-size for 30 second would be cool. Portal Area by PhoenixRessurection How to get here: You know the Angler's nest area, Prof. Kempstein created a time machine/teleporter (it can travel anywhere and anywhen) but it fell out in to sea and it was drifted away to the angler area, the time machine broke into pieces and each piece created portals to new areas and new times (that's why there are portions in the area). Area 1: Prehistoric Area. In prehistoric times animals have established territory, so there are territory's there. The GIANT Squid Area, the Enemy Megalodon Area, the Livyatan area (most dangerous) and the Liopleurodon Area. This is where are friendly Megalodon and dunkleosteus come from Area 2: Space Area. Somewhere out there in space, planets and even moons have liquid water in them, liquid water means life, more dangerous fish. This is where our friendly Ice fish comes from. Area 3: Future Area. Blablabla futuristic, robotic and mutated fish. This is where our friendly robo shark comes from.You could add Alien fish,Robot fish,And even sharks that are mines! The part about the list of mutated fish was added by a fan of this idea, Mugsy997. Animals Excluding Sharks by ShadowMan177 Maybe you could also play as other apex water predators such as crocodiles or Killer Whales. They could also live in new areas: Killer Whale - Deep Atlantic Crocodile - Mudbanks and Rivers Also the Killer Whale could be the most powerful of them all. It would consume sharks with ease (as they do in real life). However, they are hunted by Whalers (new enemy). More Maps by Guest Add more maps, like levels and bosses, and elemental sharks could breed to get new sharks Bigger selection of predator and prey by User:Hurricane Shark 2.0 I don't think there is that much prey & predators in HSE.More rare predators and prey with wider selections like maybe a two headed shark, giant snakes, enemy Mako Shark, and more land prey like dogs, cats, pets etc. Shell shark by armorchompyCategory:Hungry Shark Evolution a new shark: .... the shell shark!! slow but resistant. Elements exclusive to Apple devices included in Android devices, by User:Evul Robotnix Hungry Shark Evolution must be updated so it can feature elements exclusive to Apple devices. Acid shark by User:Da Megaladon 122 They should add a acid shark that's green and sprays green acid and has great white health but like the ice shark it can't boost NOTE: This is Da Megaladon 122's idea shared on the Top Secret Lab page. A lot of ideas by User:Armorchompy Secret lab sharks and co. # Zombie shark (do not lose health with time, but eating preys heals it only a few) # Armor shark (resistant but slow, can roll) # Cookie cutter (big fishes don't attack you and can be bitten more times) # Minion shark (each time it levels up creates a minion and gets more health) # Spy shark (becomes invisible when boosting) # Phantom shark (can swim past rock when boosting) # Wobbegong (boost on rock to hide there) # Sea snake (boost to charge, then release to use a super charge attack) # Anaconda (like sea snake but stronger) # Kempybass (avoid enemies, eat energy drop to shoot lasers) # Kamikaze shark (before dying, you explode, "eating" everithing in the range) # Angler fish ( spawn in the angler nest, can't go too high, near anglers helps you killing enemies) There should be a new shark added, the Lithium Shark! It can eat literary everything and is immune to torpedoes and toxic barrels and also bombs! Has largest health and glows a radioactive green. But here is the catch, IT'S HEALTH DEPLETES FASTER THAN MEGALODON!!!! It can also eat a whale like the Megalodon and the robo shark. Include a prehistoric theme. Suggested by . new top secret lab shark by DeathDaddy56 there should be a new top secret lab shark called the sharknado shark! A regular shark until it boosts and becomes a sharknado! Giant Sea Scorpion By:Luis Ramirez I think FGOL should put a new rival to the Megalodon. It should be a giant sea scorpion with sharp pincers like the Enemy crab but smaller and should be able to take off 20% of the Megalodon's health. To kill it you need to go for its tail which is not armored by the Exoskeleton and will make the scorpion come out of it so that you can eat it.ONLY Great White and above sharks can eat it unless in Gold Rush they can all eat it. PLEASE!!!!!!! Put this in a new Hungry shark Evo. update! Please FGOL. Things For HSE By A Wiki Browser Hi, I was thinking the dev's at Future Games Of London (FGOL) Should add some things to Hungry Shark Evo New Fish/Enemies: Seagulls, Squid, Manatee (Mini Boss), Orca (Killer whale) (Mini Boss), more Divers (Diver Shocker, Diver Ice Gun), Enemy Lab Sharks (Ice, Electro, Robo), Large Fishing Boat, Enemy Mako, Enemy Tiger Shark,Piranhas How they would work: Seagulls: like pelicans. Squid: are like enemy sharks, may be large or small. Manatee: Not a HUGE threat, but may nip at you and swing tail to hurt you. Orca: A pretty big threat, may bite you to do as much damage as an enemy hammerhead. Diver (Shocker): May hold a taser to stun you for 3 seconds. Is like a stronger version of knife diver. Diver (Ice gun): Is like a stronger version of speargun diver. Will shoot a ice flamethrower which freezes you for 5 seconds. Enemy Lab Sharks: Work the same way as enemy sharks, but have the special powers of special sharks. Piranhas: Are like sardines, but are as rare as baby seals and speargun divers and will nip at you. May come to a group of 10-25. Other Junk: Every time you get 100,000 points, you get 100 coins. Add waves, for easier travel and easy work to eat choppers. For special sharks, add an ACTUAL Tiger Shark. Make it orange and with black stripes.You may add jungle amulets and jewels, to make it look more jungle-like. NEW GAMEMODES!! Make a story mode or something, and make the story HOWEVER YOU WANT!! New Maps, Im kind of getting sick and tired of the old map, make a prehistoric theme once you unlock the Megalodon, fish could be dino-like fish, and humans could be little dinosaurs! Choppers could be Pterodactyls, and you could still have the Enemy Megalodon and Big Daddy. And, for the best suggestion ever for FGOL, ADD... MULTIPLAYER!! Thats what I think FGOL should add to Hungry Shark Evo. If you want, go check out the awesome, radical, and sizzled, Baconman1234. He is pretty awesome. I hope you enjoyed this idea thing. Sorry its so long... I just had LOTS of ideas. Well, see you later! PEACE! A New Lab Shark There should be a new lab shark because one hasn't been added for a while.There should a shark that has a ability for Things to turn larger and give extra points.The shark will be called the Mutant shark.It drops Chemical X on prey and they become mutant and they give more points.It would be more expensive Than the Dunkleostus And it would cost something like 300,000 coins.It can eat ANYTHING.It will eat toxic barrels.If you find the beach ball the shark can Make it give you more cash.This would be the strongest shark in the game. multiplayer by deathdaddy54 i was just playing when it hit me. Multiplayer. Maybe eat together or race or battle eachother. I dunno. I just want multiplayer MY IDEAS by sealmoshi leopard seal; a highly dangerous enemy. (Ant)Arctic map; with penguins, leopard seals, seal pups, polar bears and orcas. Whaler: enemy with ghost net and large ship. Pirate: a dangerous enemy with sword and cannons. Navy SEAL; high level enemy with rocket launcher, is on battleship.More sharks; goblin shark, bull shark, lemon shark. More stuff comin' soon! Ideas by Zeusthunder1102002 There should be bigger maps, so we can travel more far. Then many hidden places that is far from basic maps like the Christmas Wonderland. For example, Technology Corp, you'll have to eat a robot at a beach and then you'll be spawned at the Technology Corp where you'll meet robots, gears, and especially Evil Robo Sharks. Then, make more standard & top secret lab sharks for the 2015 update. Please make the sharks less health drain for the new sharks, megalodon ang big daddy. Maybe, Fire Shark or maybe Torpedoes Shark!!! Finaly, my last request, please make all the prey in the game available to be seen in the museum, such as: Death Mines, Turkey Fish, Penguins, Elves, Snowman, Enemy Santa, Enemy Big Daddy, I ate them 50 times but its useless because it doesn't written in the museum. Thanks FGOL. New Boss EnemyCategory:Maps: The game needs more than giant crabs as bosses. After you beat all of the giant crabs you will see the entrance to the Squid's Lair. It is a much longer and Deeper passageway. Volcanic Jets, Angler fish, Gulper fish, Divers, Jellyfish, Squid, Crabs, And mines can hurt you are in the passageway. You will then see a Door With a Squid on it. Enter the door and you've reached the lair. You will then fight the giant squid. He Will try to attack you with his 2 Arms until his Arms get tired. Boost into the mouth and you've attacked him. Each time he gets attacked he will produce more ink. After 6 Attacks you killed him and you are rewarded with 5 gems. You can know enter the door to the Big Freshwater lake. You will also find a place where you'll buy freshwater sharks. While you are in the lair Blobfish, Anglerfish, Tuna, Squid, Gulper fish, Pink jellyfish, And crabs are in the lair to satisfy your shark during the fight. New Hazards and Things to Eat By 163 * Sea Snakes ( Attack Your Shark Like Seals, Anglers, Gulpers, Etc. Can Randomly Be found in deep waters. ) * Moray Eels ( Same Said attack method from above. It is Stronger and Dives in Deeper Waters. ) * Frogfish ( Attack like Lion Fish But Stronger. They are found in Considerably deep waters. ) * Large Sub ( White in Color and Has 3 Torpedo Blasters. ) * Snails ( Can be Found on Any Underwater surface. They do Damage to many Sharks ) * Lobsters ( Like crabs But Hive more satisfaction and Only Travel In deep waters. ) * Hermit Crabs ( Found In Mission Shells. They are harmless. ) * Penguins ( I want an Arctic Area With Tuna,Mines,Seals, and penguins Like in the trilogy Installments. ) * Squid ( Attack like They did in past Trilogy Installments. ) * Shrimp ( Appear In large Group in Deep waters ) * Krill ( Appear in the Arctic area. Like shrimp but give One less health point. ) * Chum Boats ( A Boat With 2 People That Throw Chum At Your shark which you can eat. The other person has a Spear to hurt your shark. ) * Seagulls ( Appear more common Than Pelicans and Have Exact Same AI, They Will also walk On land. ) * Sea Lamprey ( When A Shark Comes in Contact With it, it will start to stick on the shark and damage it for 10 seconds while it is sticked to the shark ) * Manta Ray ( Appear Lone in Locations a Stingray would be but they Don't attack and they give more points and Satisfaction ) * Viper Fish ( Appear in Deep Waters and Appear Lone. They Do lots of Damage When Approached. * Giant Icopod ( Appear In Deep Waters Just where Crabs Would ) * Mola Mola ( A very Big fish that is found in the deep sea. It Will Give you Lots Of Points and Satisfaction.Once you Eat it Your Shark Will Scream In Slow Motion. ) Freshwater lake Once you beat the giant squid You will unlock a Door that will lead to the lake. You will find River and lake animals in the lake. You will get 2 sharks for the area, The River Shark, And the Bull Shark. Here is a List of Things to eat and hazards in the lake, * Carp ( Appear in Groups in high waters. ) * Goldfish ( Appear alone and are slighlty rarer than carp. ) * Duck ( EXACT Same AI as pelicans. If it eats bread from a Bread thrower it Will be worth more Points. ) * Bass ( Common in all Areas and appear alone. ) * Salmon ( Appear in Groups like tuna In Middle areas of the lake ) * Bread Thrower ( Appear On land Sitting on a bench and Throw bread at Ducks which attrack ducks and Carp and Once your shark eats them They will Give you More points. The Person would run away if your shark is near. ) * Catfish ( Appear In algae filled areas and are harmless. ) * Piranha ( Appear in Groups and Constantly bite in your shark while in range. ) * Crawfish ( Appear Just like a crab would in the ocean. ) * Evil River Shark ( Appear Just like a Reef shark would in the ocean. ) * Evil Bull Shark ( Appear alone in deep areas of the lake. ) * River Jellyfish ( Appear Almost everywhere in the lake. ) * Striped Eel Catfish ( Appear in groups in deep Water and do Lots of damage. ) * Electric Eel ( Appear in deep waters And stun your shark for 5 seconds and Attack your shark in that time. ) * Archer fish ( Appear near the Surface And spit out water which your shark could Ride up on. ) * Heron ( Appear Like Excotic birds In ducks groups sometimes. ) The Lake will Also Have hazards and things to eat from The ocean as well. * Small Fishing boats * Fisherman * Fisherman captains * Bystanders * Kemmy Basses * Toxic Barrels The Lake Has Special Locations Just like the Ocean Does. * Tropical River ( An Area With Piranhas, Catfish, Evil River sharks, And River Jellyfish. ) * Deep Lake ( Creatures like River Jellyfish, Evil Bull Sharks, Electric eels, Crawfish, And Striped Eel catfish appear ) * Kempy Cave ( A deep passageway that leads to the Kempy bass Which Is Guarded By River Jellyfish, Evil Bull sharks, And Stripes Eel Catfish. ) * Door to the Ocean ( A door That leads to the ocean Which Only the bull shark can enter ) Category:Prey Category:Unofficial Category:Hungry Shark Evolution